


Warm

by shuuei



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, meanie makes me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuuei/pseuds/shuuei
Summary: Wonwoo likes to wear Mingyu's clothes.





	Warm

“Baby, have you seen my hoodie? The blue one”, Mingyu asked out loud, while rummaging through his closet. He was sure he had seen said hoodie in there the day before, but now, he couldn’t find it. 

A few seconds after, and in complete silence, Wonwoo walked out of the bathroom, with his hair wet, just out of the shower, wearing black pants and a blue hoodie... the one he had been looking for. 

“You mean... this one?” A quick, guilty smile. 

“Yeah. That one”. 

“I’m sorry”. He started taking it off, determined to give it back to his owner, but Mingyu approached him and stopped him. 

“No, it’s okay, keep it”, he said, turning back to the closet again, looking for something else to wear over his t-shirt, he wanted to go outside for a morning run, but it was too cold. “It looks better on you”, he added, without looking at him, as if it was nothing. 

But it was something for Wonwoo. He turned, walking to the bed to sit there. He wasn’t planning on doing anything that day, he just wanted something warm and comfortable to wear to stay in bed playing games. “That’s embarrassing”, he murmured, actually hoping his boyfriend wouldn’t hear. 

“But it’s true... It looks cute on you”. His eyes were on Wonwoo again, even if the latter was avoiding his gaze. And he wasn’t lying, that hoodie was too big for Wonwoo’s thin body, even his hands were almost completely covered by the blue fabric, only his fingers showing, holding onto his Nintendo, pressing buttons, pretending he was focusing in the game, and not in those words. 

“Wanna stay in bed with me?” He asked, almost shyly, as if he feared a negative answer. 

“It depends. Are you going to play games or are you going to pay attention to me?” 

Wonwoo smiled. And Mingyu’s heart melted at the sight. 

“I can do both. I’m good at multitasking”, he assured, a confident grin on his lips. 

Mingyu gave in. He closed the closet door and walked towards the bed, lying next to his boyfriend, who was still sitting and not looking at him. He frowned and got closer, trying to get his attention, but, since he got ignored, he decided to do something. 

Without saying anything, he held Wonwoo by the waist and easily lifted him to make him sit on his lap, but startled him in the process and he dropped his Nintendo, hitting Mingyu’s chest. Wonwoo was thin and light, but that damn console wasn’t. 

“I’m sorry”, the older said again, grabbing the Nintendo and putting it aside, so it wouldn’t hit his boyfriend again. After he did that, he pressed a soft kiss right where he was hit. 

“You said you were good at multitasking, liar”, Mingyu tried to sound disappointed, but he couldn’t hide a smile when he felt that kiss. His boyfriend’s reactions were too cute to actually get mad at him. 

“You scared me, it was your fault”. Once again, he was avoiding his gaze, probably because of the kiss, he used to get shy when he acted without thinking beforehand. But Mingyu loved that side of him. Well, he loved all sides of Wonwoo. 

“I’m sorry, baby”. He couldn’t help but smile at his expressions, he was a lot like a kitten, getting scared of sudden movements or loud noises. But he wouldn’t say that out loud, it was better to keep it in his thoughts, or else, his cute kitten would get mad at him. And he didn’t want to get a scratch. Or maybe he did want. 

As Wonwoo didn’t answer, Mingyu kept caressing his sides softly, silently asking for forgiveness about scaring him. And he would have asked for forgiveness about lifting him and putting him on his lap, but Wonwoo didn’t seem to mind. After all, Mingyu wasn’t holding him, but he was still there, doing nothing, as if he was afraid to do a wrong move or to bother him, but not trying to slide to his previous position on the other side of the bed either. 

Slowly, he slid his hands under the hoodie that Wonwoo had borrowed from him, lifting it to take it off. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, as if expecting an explanation, but didn’t stop him. “I want it back”, he said. It was a lame excuse, that’s for sure, but that’s the best he could come up with in those two seconds. 

And as soon as he took it off, a smile appeared on his lips, as well as a soft blush on Wonwoo’s cheeks. He immediately forgot about the hoodie, it wasn’t relevant if Wonwoo wasn’t wearing it. The important matter now was another thing. 

“That’s my shirt”. 

Wonwoo was wearing his shirt. It was a black and white striped t-shirt, and he didn’t wear it that often, but it was definitely his. Did Wonwoo rummage through his drawers to find a shirt he wouldn’t notice he borrowed? 

To just think about such a cute scene brought a big smile to his expression, until Wonwoo tried to escape, not only from his gaze but from him, trying to get down from his lap, and probably from the bed to go hide somewhere else. But Mingyu held him by both wrists as soon as he noticed his intentions, and pretty conscious that the younger was way stronger than him, Wonwoo gave up and turned his back to his boyfriend so at least he could escape from his eyes. Mingyu hugged him tight, his chest against Wonwoo’s back, holding his waist, so he wouldn’t go. 

“Why are you wearing this, hm?” He asked softly against his neck, and he could feel how that whisper made his boyfriend tremble. He knew that if he looked right into his eyes he wouldn’t answer, and he was okay just hugging him while lying in bed, so he wouldn’t force Wonwoo to look at him, he had scared him enough for a day, he was just curious. 

“I just like it” Wonwoo answered, trying to downplay the fact that he did spend a good ten minutes inside a closet and drawers that weren’t his, searching for his boyfriend’s clothes before he woke up. Mingyu didn’t need to know that. Maybe he just found it by coincidence, or was just rearranging the closet, or it got mixed with his own clothes. Those were all lies, but he would never accept the truth, not out loud, at least. 

Of course, Mingyu knew him well, and it wasn’t necessary for him to give a proper and honest explanation, he knew all of his excuses already. 

“Right, you just like it. And my hoodie too. They’re too big for you. Don’t you have enough clothes on your own? Do you really need to steal all of my clothes?” He questioned, and even if he tried to sound serious, he was doing his best to not laugh at his boyfriend’s excuses, that were even worse than his. 

Some moments after, and very slowly, Wonwoo turned to face him. 

“I like your clothes the most. It's warm and it smells like you. I like to wear it when you’re away”, he admitted, and once again, Mingyu felt his heart flutter and melt at the same time. 

It was true that he wasn’t at home a lot lately. He had a lot of work, and Wonwoo did too, so they weren’t together all day as they used to. He missed Wonwoo too, and he felt terrible knowing that his boyfriend was feeling lonely when he wasn’t there. But if he had to admit it, that confession was the cutest thing he had heard in like, forever. Maybe since the day Wonwoo told him he liked him. 

He couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him, and so he did, closing his eyes, hoping Wonwoo would accept the kiss even if it was obvious that he was embarrassed. And gladly, he did. He kissed him slowly, carefully, and even when the kiss got deeper, he only wanted to show him how much he loved him, without words, since he preferred silence and actions before words. 

“You can keep it”, he murmured against his lips, sliding his hands under his former shirt, now Wonwoo’s shirt, taking it off, “but not now”. 

He pulled apart for a moment, taking his time to appreciate his boyfriend’s body. He looked so small and fragile, yet so beautiful, ethereal. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck, bringing him closer, and he leaned in for another kiss, stroking every single inch of exposed skin. He worshipped his body. 

“You can keep whatever you want. But I’ll need to go shopping soon”.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there i just needed some fluff to start the year.


End file.
